Carebear
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: I would love for you to write another story where this time Emma is sick with the stomach flu and Regina has to take care of her. :) - butterflykisses0


_I would love for you to write another story where this time Emma is sick with the stomach flu and Regina has to take care of her. :) - butterflykisses0_

_Thank you for the prompt. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy the story :)_

Regina taps her pen impatiently against her desk. Emma was supposed to be here an hour ago with completed paperwork. There is no paperwork on her desk. No soft golden blonde curls bouncing under an infuriatingly cute beanie. No greeny blue eyes meeting hers in a heated gaze. Wait. What? No. She means no annoying irritating undeniably hot Sheriff – damnit. Okay so she has a teeny tiny crush on her son's other mother. She only misses her when she doesn't see her and dreams of a future where she and Emma raise Henry together. Just a teeny tiny crush.

_Urgh where the hell is Emma? She's driving me crazy with her presence and now with her absence. This is ridiculous. You're acting like a lovesick puppy. She is your friend. Your friend. Henry's Ma. Nothing else. Well not yet. No. Stop it Regina. Stop it. She's not interested. _

At least Regina assumes Emma isn't interested. She hasn't yet worked up the nerve to tell Emma how she feels. So far her crush has manifested itself in hidden glances at the gorgeous blonde and daydreams of what could happen if she ever summons up the courage to tell Emma how she feels. She sighs wondering how a small infatuation worked its way up to wondering how Emma is, or thinking of whether or not Emma would enjoy it when she watches a movie with Henry.

_Right. That's it_. She can't sit here and mope around because Emma didn't visit with her paperwork. In all honesty Regina has been giving out the paperwork in smaller piles to get Emma to her office more often. Normally because of this Emma is in her office every other day even if it is just for a few moments. She likes to think that Emma lingers in the doorway and makes small talk with her just to prolong their meetings but then that could be all in her head.

She sighs again. None of her work is being done right now because all she can think of is Emma. _Time to stop waiting around Regina. Just go find her yourself_.

With renewed resolve she stands, smoothes down her pencil skirt before grabbing so she can go and demand her paperwork. She knows this is ridiculous, making up excuses to go visit Emma but she can't help it. She finds herself needing to see her, just to make sure she's okay not that she would admit that to anyone else.

She stalks her way down the stairs to give off an air of confidence. Putting on her mayoral mask she takes a deep breath and enters the office.

Her heart drops and her breath catches as she sees Emma passed out on the desk. "Emma!" she shouts not even caring about the worry in her tone. "Emma!" she tries again shaking the sweaty feverish Sheriff only to get no response. "Please wake up" she whispers as she shakes her shoulder gently.

"Urgh" Emma groans feeling a wave of nausea and exhaustion. She looks up blearily at the Mayor, "R'gina?" she asks in a hoarse tone. Even through a feverish gaze she can see the obvious concern written across Regina's features. "S'okay I'm fine" she mumbles dropping her head back onto the desk.

That feeble assurance does nothing to soothe Regina's worries. She takes in the sight of the obviously sick Sheriff. Her heart pangs at the sight and she immediately resolves to make this better. _For Henry. You want to take care of her for Henry_. She lies to herself to protect her heart. She sniffs before taking a deep breath and standing up with fresh determination. "Alright Emma. I'm taking you to a doctor" she says helping the other woman to stand. Emma grumbles and whine in protest at the movement and Regina winces.

"I'm sorry" she whispers in a soft tone, "I'm going to take care of you and get you to a doctor. You're going to be alright" she doesn't know if Emma can hear her since the blonde merely lolls her head on Regina's shoulder in response but she says them anyway to reassure them both.

"Carebear" Emma mumbles groggily. Regina gives her a pointed look, "I'm going to assume that's whatever illness you have talking Miss-Emma. I am not a carebear"

* * *

"I do not need a doctor" Emma whines grumpily having woken up in Regina's Mercedes.

"I found you passed out asleep at your desk. You're feverish. You need to see a doctor" Regina replies sternly. At least now she has determined where Henry's whininess when sick comes from.

"I'm fine" Emma says with a dry rasp, "I just need some water"

"Emma you're going to a doctor"

"Don't wanna"

"Tough. You need to see one. Then I will take you home so you can get better"

"You could have just left me there" Emma mumbles tiredly.

Regina frowns, "No I couldn't"

Emma smiles wondering if she made up the hint of caring in Regina's voice, "Oh no?"

"H-henry" Regina stumbles out in reply even if it is a slight lie. Henry would rather she not leave Emma half-conscious on her desk but he is not the only reason for her determination to get Emma checked up.

"Oh" Emma says sadly resting her head on her arms. For a moment she had hoped that Regina was here just for her and not just because of obligation to their son.

"You're going to be okay" Regina replies misreading Emma's tone as illness related.

Regina pulls up outside of the hospital and walks around her car to help Emma out, "Okay easy" she mutters as Emma stumbles against her. They walk inside with Emma leaning heavily against the slightly shorter woman. Regina walks them up to the reception desk, "We need a doctor"

The nurse on call barely looks up upon hearing Regina's voice. Things have improved since Neverland but people hardly rush to her commands now. She no longer commands such fear. Normally she wouldn't mind. Today she has a sick Emma Swan in her arms and that means she's desperate. "Please" she says slamming her hand against the desk causing Emma to flinch slightly and the receptionist to finally look at her. "Emma needs to see a doctor"

At seeing the Saviour slumped against Regina the receptionist kicks herself into action and runs to get them a doctor.

Emma laughs deliriously against Regina's shoulder, "Badass carebear" she murmurs.

"Just a badass thank you very much" Regina replies helping the other woman sit.

Doctor Whale comes out almost immediately at the news that he has a poorly saviour in his hospital. He spots the two women giving Regina a curious look given Emma is half on top of her at this point. He chuckles at the image, "How can I help you ladies?"

"Emma's sick"

"Emma's fine" the stubborn blonde replies.

"You're drooling in my lap"

"Maybe I'm just tired"

"I found her passed out, feverish and dehydrated at her desk"

"I'm fine"

Whale gives the obviously sickly Sheriff a disbelieving look before turning to Regina, "Bring her through to the exam room"

* * *

After receiving a diagnosis of the stomach flu and a round of replacement fluids Regina drives Emma back to the apartment and helps her up into her room. They stand awkwardly for a few moments.

"Um I guess I could go?" Regina asks.

Emma nods half-heartedly, "C-can you help me into my pyjamas first?"

Regina nods sensing how much the other woman hates asking for help. She understands Emma, how she's used to doing things for herself, to being independent. "It's okay to ask for help" she says reassuringly.

"I know" Emma says grumpily.

"I know you know. I just wanted you to know that if you want my help then you can have it"

Emma smiles, "I can?"

"You can" Regina confirms.

"For Henry?" Emma asks.

"Sure" Regina replies and Emma grins at the obvious lie.

"You are such a liar" Emma laughs as Regina slides the skintight jeans down Emma's legs and replaces the denim with comfy pyjama pants.

"Am not" Regina says defensively, "Now get into bed"

"You're bossy"

"You're infuriating" Regina retorts helping the achy and tired woman into bed, "And you heard Dr Whale. Bed rest and plenty of fluids."

Emma nods before blushing and chewing her lip. Regina perches on the edge of the bed worried at Emma's nervous expression, "What is it?" she asks in a softer voice as she feels Emma's forehead.

"We're friends right?"

Regina's heart sinks in her chest, "We're friends" saying the word is like chewing on broken glass when she thinks of how much more than that she wants Emma to be.

"So can you stay with me? At least until everyone else gets back home?"

"You want me to stay with you?" Regina asks with a warm smile. Emma smiles at the sight of that smile. That little happy one is her favourite. "I do" she nods.

Regina nods, "Then I'll stay. I'm going to go get some bread and a pitcher of water so you can have water and food still"

"Sounds delicious"

"Sorry Emma no cheeseburgers until the flu has cleared"

"What about a bear claw?"

"Bread and water" Regina repeats before hurrying down to the kitchen to fetch the food and drink to keep Emma's energy and hydration up. When she returns Emma is already conked out asleep under the blankets. She smiles chuckling to herself before tucking Emma in. Looking at her like this she remembers the last time Henry was sick with the flu.

"_Mommy I don't feel so good" Henry whimpers as he wanders into his mother's bedroom. Regina sits up sleepily before looking at her eight year old. He only calls her Mommy when he's sick or upset so already she's up and rushing over to him. She places a hand on his forehead feeling a fever, "What's wrong little prince?" _

"_My tummy hurts and so does my head" _

_She smile sympathetically before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Oh no little man. Okay let's get you back to your bed. Mama will take care of you" she says scooping the little boy up in her arms. He's getting just about too big to be carried but he's sick and so today he gets a carry hug. She carries him through to his bedroom gently laying him down before stroking his slightly damp hair. _

"_Stay here Mommy" _

"_Of course my little prince. I'm right here sweetheart" she whispers soothingly before beginning to sing quietly_

"_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Your father tends the sheep_

_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_And from it fall sweet dreams for thee_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Our cottage vale is deep_

_The little lamb is on the green_

_With snowy fleece so soft and clean_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep" _

_As a young in-love teenager when she dreamed of her life with Daniel she would sing that song and think of the children they would have and the life they could have. Now she looks at her little baby boy and hopes it brings him sweet dreams. _

Regina smiles at the memory as she watches over Emma. She hums the tune to herself as she runs her fingers through Emma's curls. The woman looks positively angelic and adorable in sleep even while sick. _Curse you Emma Swan. Why do you have to be so beautiful all the time? _ She sighs before smiling down at Emma. Even if it's only for a few hours she gets to be here with Emma. Emma wanted her to stay, in a choice between being alone and being with her Emma picked her. She wishes she could be here with Emma all the time, being the one who takes care of her, being the one who Emma depends on and asks for help. _Screw it_ she thinks before giving into temptation and brushing her lips tenderly against Emma's forehead.

As she does Emma's eyes snap open and she freezes, "H-hi" she stutters out with a fierce scarlet blush at being caught.

Emma smiles, "I knew you were lying about being here for Henry"

Regina blinks before handing her some water, "You were awake"

"Awake enough to hear you humming that really sweet song. What was it?"

"It was a lullaby I used to sing to Henry" Regina replies before making sure Emma eats some bread, "How do you feel?"

"It's staying down so I'll say good. I'm glad I gave him up to you"

"Pardon?"

"Just you sang him lullabies and you look after people when you're sick. That's the kind of Mom I wanted him to have. I'm glad he has you"

Regina smiles, "Thank you Emma" she sniffs back a tear at hearing those words from Emma of all people, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." After a year of 'my son' battles and Henry constantly trying to pull away from her to now have people acknowledging that she is his Mom and that she did a good job, that she did her best is beautifully validating. The tears slip loose of their own accord and she scolds herself for the weakness before feeling a heated finger wipe them away. "You're a good Mom Regina"

"Thank you Emma. You should be resting"

"Stay with me" Emma replies pulling Regina down with her, "It's been a long couple of years hasn't it?"

Regina chuckles and nods, "That it has"

"How about we just rest for a little bit?"

"You realise I'm supposed to be taking care of you right?" Regina says cautiously wrapping herself around Emma who sighs contentedly at the comforting embrace.

"You are" she mumbles sleepily. "Carebear" she adds with a wink before falling back asleep.

Regina rolls her eyes before looking at the sleeping form of Emma. She can tell the other woman is still quite sick. She knows that she could slip out without anyone knowing but she can't drag herself away. She wants to be here, offering comfort to Emma where she can. She sighs knowing she can't keep her affection hidden anymore, even if Emma's asleep and won't be able to hear her.

"I know you're sick and asleep and you probably can't hear me but I need to tell you something Emma" she rolls over onto her back staring up at Emma's bedroom ceiling, "I like you" she takes a glance over watching the steady rise and fall of the other woman's chest, "Like I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you and honestly it's infuriating. I mean why do you have to be so stupidly cute and adorable all the time? And you never have a bad hair day? What's up with that? Is it not bad enough that you're an incredible saviour who looks out for me and raises our son but you have to be goddamn beautiful as well? It's not fair Emma because I fell so hard for you and you don't even know it. And now I'm venting like a crazy person to you and you're asleep so you won't remember any of this anyway. I just wanted to tell you at least out loud once that I like you."

She sighs once she finishes before shutting her eyes tight. Now that's she's voiced it she feels a little lighter, a little freer. She rolls slightly so she can check Emma's temperature with her hand relieved to see that Emma is no longer quite as heated as she was before. "I hope you feel better soon" she whispers before letting herself succumb to sleep.

She misses the upturn of Emma's lips and the feel of a hand slipping into her own.

* * *

Regina wakes groggily to the sound of groaning. She stirs with a frown before remembering where she is. "Emma?" she asks as she rubs her eyes before spotting the absence of the blonde next to her. She jumps up out of the bed and runs towards the sound finding Emma kneeling by the toilet. Emma looks up to her with a weak smile, "Hey"

Regina smiles back, "Hey yourself" she replies softly before walking over to the other woman. She kneels down next to Emma before placing hand gently on her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross"

"You are not gross"

"Goddamn beautiful right?" Emma asks tiredly.

Regina blinks at her words before blushing in realisation, "I thought you were asleep"

"Did you mean it?"

Regina takes a deep breath before turning to look Emma in the eyes, "Yes"

Emma smiles broadly, "Awesome"

"It is?"

"It is. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Regina asks hopefully.

"Because I like you too. Why do you think I started doing my paperwork?"

"Respect for your profession?"

"It was more so I could come to your office and not look like all crazy stalkery"

"You could have said something."

"So could you"

"I did earlier"

"You thought I was asleep besides I'm sick so I'm right"

"Is that how it works?"

"Sure or did you miss that lesson in carebear school?"

"One I'm not a carebear. Two you're going to have some water and go back to bed. Three as your boss I get to be right"

"Only one of those three was correct" Emma replies before leaning into Regina. The brunette rolls her eyes as she helps Emma up and back into the bed. She tucks her in before smiling at her, "You really like me?"

"I really like you. Now get in here. I really want to kiss you but I don't want you to get sick"

Regina gives her some water before putting the glass on the cabinet. She smiles at Emma before leaning in and tentatively kissing her. "One the doctor said you weren't contagious and two even if you were I'd just get sick and stay here with you"

"Aw" Emma says before pulling Regina in for a longer sweeter kiss. Regina smiles as she sits beside Emma and kisses her again.

"I wish we could do that all day but I'm so sleepy" Emma whines.

Regina smiles kissing Emma tenderly, "When you wake up we can kiss some more"

"You stay?"

"I'll stay" Regina says with a nod as she settles them back on the bed wrapping her arms around Emma.

Emma chuckles turning so she can give her one final kiss before she lets sleep over take her, "I told you you were my carebear"

"I can handle that"

"Really? No I am not a carebear ra ra ra"

Regina smiles at her, "I'm not _a_ carebear dear. I'm _your_ carebear"

Emma grins at the correction before falling into a peaceful sleep.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
